


For Lena, Whenever I May Find Her

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Happy Kara Danvers, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: “Nightmare baby?” she whispered to her, not wanting to wake up the light sleeper in the room next to theirs. Lena moved closer, putting her head on Kara’s chest, fingers moving to play with her ear.“I love you” Kara whispered, kissing the top of Lena’s head. Lena tilted her head up and smiled.“I love you too”Kara dreams.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 21
Kudos: 151





	For Lena, Whenever I May Find Her

**Author's Note:**

> simon and garfunkel. i was orginally going to take a break but got my first intentionally mean comment today. so in honor of my lightly bruised feelings, i put this bad boy together. there are still around 7 left in this series so stay tuned. i hope you like it! let me know what you think! until next time friends!

> Kara blinked her eyes rapidly at the red sky above her. Sitting up from her prone position on the ground, Kara took a look at herself, confused.

She was dressed in the traditional suit of the science guild, much like the one she remembers her father wearing on special occasion. It was a smoky burgundy, and incredibly stiff.

Standing up, she couldn’t pry her eyes away from her clothing. It was soft, like a light mist on a fall day. Not only that but, she never got to wear it herself, krypton destroyed long before she ever got the chance.

Kara pulled her gaze from her suit to her surroundings. She was breathless at the view.

It was Argo. Not the bits and pieces floating in space with few remaining buildings. No, this was the city she remembered. A temple to Rao was in front of her, its statues towering above her like sentinels.

In the distance she could just barely see the tip of the science guild tower, where her father was undoubtably working on a new project within its walls.

There was something different though.

The streets were glaringly empty. There were no children squeezing between scurrying adults, no merchants selling their wares. It was quiet, so unlike Argo at this time of day.

Kara decided to walk on, passing an empty stall full of Kryptonian flowers. past shop windows full of Kryptonian goods. Making her way down the street, she heard the temple’s bells ringing, signaling the point of the day in which Rao’s light beamed down on them the strongest.

She tripped down an alley way she briefly recognized. It was near her childhood home, remembering her and a boy named Gex-Khan running through it after school, a short cut he claimed. He was the son of one of her mother’s colleagues, a victim of the government’s deceit.

The boy was gone now, had been gone for decades. She thought it was odd, how little things stick with you.

Kara walked on, past the imposing buildings of Argo, getting lost in the city she once knew so well.

As she walked endlessly, she felt as though something was missing. Not just the people but there was this empty feeling inside. Like she wasn’t where she was supposed to be.

Kara stopped in the middle of the road, Turning in circles.

_I'm not supposed to be here_ she told herself.

This was where she was from, but it was no longer home. She had spent more time on Earth then she had on her home world by now. There was more waiting for her on Earth then had ever been on Krypton.

While Kara searched for the missing piece of herself, she heard someone calling for her in the distance. She turned to look for the noise.

It was coming from the direction she remembered her childhood house being in.

Kara burst into a run, weaving between buildings and alleyways in a rush to find what she knew she was missing.

Getting closer, the voice became clearer. It was one she could listen to all day. One she had longed to hear for so long.

It was Lena, the woman she knew would always be calling for her.

Lena’s voice was joined by another, smaller one. A voice Kara had only just gotten the privilege to know. Zorel called for her, a cry of ‘Jeju!’ echoing through the vacant streets.

Kara willed her legs to move faster, her lack of powers not stopping her resolve.

She ran down a street and saw the two of them. In front of her parent’s home, Lena had Zorel in her arms, the two yelling for her still.

The two women made eye contact, Kara out of breath and sweating but it didn’t matter.

She watched as Lena set Zorel down, the little boy running to her. Lena was just ahead of him. Her cheeks were flushed, turning the same color as Rao, who looked down on them as they crashed into each other.

Lena engulfed her in a tight hug, pulling Kara’s breath from her lungs. Zorel was clutching their legs firmly, his faced pressed against her thigh.

Kara took them both in, the smell of something much like juniper making its way through her nose and warming her soul.

She pulled back and looked at her family, taking in the look of the shadows on their faces under the harsh red sun.

Kara took their hands as she led them to one of Argo’s few parks, a large field with a few scattered trees. It wasn’t like the grand buildings that surrounded it, looking like it hadn’t had a groundskeeper there in sometime.

The grass went up to her knee, tickling her as she waded through it.

She stopped under a tree and sat. The grass was shorter there and her family joined her. Lena set her head on Kara’s shoulder, Zorel moving to sit on her lap.

They sat there together, enjoying the Kryptonian afternoon.

Kara looked to Lena, a smile on her lips. Kara moved to close the distance, but she felt the ground shake. Her son began to panic, Lena gripping her suit in white knuckles.

Before Kara could take them away, to safety, she was pulled from the nightmare.

She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the dark room she was in. the moonlight cast soft shadows in the bedroom. Kara gulped in air in an attempt to calm herself.

Lena was beside her, a hand on her cheek and eyes worried.

Lena was here, warm and so close. She was on her side, legs entangled with her own. Lena scooted over and placed a kiss in golden hair.

“Nightmare baby?” she whispered to her, not wanting to wake up the light sleeper in the room next to theirs. Lena moved closer, putting her head on Kara’s chest, fingers moving to play with her ear.

“I love you” Kara whispered, kissing the top of Lena’s head. Lena tilted her head up and smiled.

“I love you too” Lena answered, moving in and leaving a soft kiss on Kara’s lips. The brunette put her head back down, sighing in content.

Kara had missed this so much. She knew there was a lot to catch up on, like if Zorel had gotten any powers yet, or if Lena ever got that garden she talked about. Kara pulled the CEO tighter against her chest.

She knew now, there was no rush. She was home, _really_ home. She had a child and the love of her life beside her, something she had only dreamed about.

Kara had all the time in the world to get to know who they became in her absence and she couldn’t wait to get started.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
